


Morning Ritual

by colazitron



Series: Femmeslash February 2017 [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cis girl Troye, F/F, Trans girl Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Connie and Troye go for brunch. It's a good day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the people depicted herein and don't mean to imply anything about their actual persons. I made all of this up in my head and am sharing it purely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> Yes, it's March, but I'm gonna turn this into a series of 28 one shots anyway.

Some mornings Connie wakes up melancholy and introspective. Not as devastatingly empty and bone-deep exhausted as she did a few months ago, but. Well. Things don't just magically disappear just because you're trying to get better. She is better. She's definitely better now, but she's still got a long way to go to good.

Some days she wakes up and feels her skin crawl all over, feels like the person in the mirror is a stranger, feels like she'll never be comfortable in her skin, or her mind, or her life. No YouTube milestone, no instagram follower count, no book deal, no awards feel like they make any damn difference on those days. On the worst ones Connie feels like a fraud for having any of them at all. She's just this average Midwestern girl who rambles about her life online. How in the world did all this happen to her?

(The actual worst days are the ones when she wakes up and feels like a fake. Like she’s not even a real girl. Like maybe she doesn't deserve to be, or she's faking it, or this isn't what's wrong with her, no matter how much her loved ones insist there isn't anything _wrong_ with her at all.)

But today is a good day. Today is a day Connie is going to put on denim shorts and a cute blouse, curl her hair and colour her lips and cheeks a soft peachy pink. Today Connie’s going out for breakfast - brunch, probably, by the time they make it out the door - with her girlfriend. Her beautiful, radiant, wonderful girlfriend who she’s waking up next to in bed, dark curly hair messy on Connie's white pillows.

She can't help but smile. Life is fucking awesome today.

She wipes at her eyes while a grin pulls at her morning-dry lips, and then rolls over to brush a strand of hair out of Troye's face and lean over her to press a kiss to the high point of her cheekbone.

“Good morning, baby,” she mumbles when she hears Troye groan quietly and shift out of sleep, limbs coming awake slowly as she stretches.

Troye doesn't much like being woken, but she smiles sweetly when she sees Connie.

“Good morning indeed,” she says and, in a show of unusual early morning activity, rolls Connie on her back and herself on top of her. Her sleep top is racked up over the soft swell of her waist, and gapes low enough at the neck that Connie can see her breasts hanging free like dew drops. Troye's straddling one of her thighs, but she's on her knees, so Connie brings her thigh up to rub between Troye's teasingly.

Troye hums appreciatively, smile turning a little wicked.

“You wanna go to brunch or stay in bed all day?” she asks.

Connie's eyebrows rise up her forehead.

“All day? My, my, someone's got big plans,” she teases.

Troye shrugs as well as she can, unrepentant.

“You're my favourite girl. I'll never run out of things I want to do with you,” she says.

The first time Troye called her ‘my favourite girl’, Connie cried for a good half hour. A year later it still warms her down to the core. She doesn't think she'll ever tire of hearing Troye call her that.

“You're my favourite too,” she says, winding her arms around Troye's neck and pulling her down into a kiss. It starts out sweet despite Connie's teasing, and only turns a little deeper, but not too heated. A warm, lazy kiss suited to a warm, lazy morning.

“I wanna go to brunch,” Connie mumbles in between kisses, finally answering the question but unwilling to stop kissing Troye just yet.

Troye laughs quietly.

“Alright, we'll go to brunch,” she says, easing away from Connie's lips with a few gentle pecks.

She's a vision, perched on Connie's lap with her halo of messy curls and kiss-pink lips, a pillow crease still stamped into her cheek and skin warm from sleep. Sometimes Connie can't believe this girl is her best friend and her girlfriend.

For a bit Troye just smiles down at her. Then she swings her legs over Connie's, giving Connie's thigh a light slap as she scoots off the bed.

“Come on, slow poke. Get dressed,” she says, and ambles over to Connie's closet, where Connie permanently keeps a few of her things and always makes more room when Troye's in LA.

Connie sits up and watches her hips move side to side as Troye hums to herself and decides on an outfit for a few moments. Then she gets up and makes a beeline for the bathroom. They're good at moving around each other in the space of Connie's apartment now. It's... utterly and delightfully domestic. By the time Troye joins her, decked in a pencil mini skirt and just her bra - a grey cotton thing with tiny white polka dots - Connie's dabbing her finger at her lips, patting the excess lipstick on her cheeks. Troye takes her free hand and presses a kiss to the back of it before grabbing her toothbrush. Connie smiles at her in the mirror. When Troye gently combs through her hair, Connie twists hers into loose waves, only burning her finger a little, and only the once. Troye laughs at her like she always does.

“Every time,” she teases, but kisses the hurt skin and then lets Connie scoot past her to get dressed.

They meet back up at the front door and Troye grabs Connie's hand as they step outside.

“Wanna walk?” she suggests, tilting her face into the sun.

“Yeah, let's,” Connie says, and lets Troye lead her along the streets towards their favourite brunch café. They'll get the same avocado on toast and eggs with a side of yoghurt and fruit they always do, and steal off each others’ plates just for the fun of it. Connie will drink a cappuccino and an espresso, Troye a latte and a tall glass of water. She'll make Connie drink one too, not that it's hard. Their feet will be tangled up underneath the table and occasionally, their fingers will tangle on top if the table.

Yes. Today is a good day.

 

**The End**


End file.
